1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an input device which can be used for entry of data for electronic equipment and so forth. More specifically, the invention relates to an input device, particularly one adapted to enter operational data, such as data at a desired location of the cursor and so forth, into a personal computer or so forth.
2. Description of the Background Art
Personal computers and other image processing equipment are provided with manually operable input devices, such as a mouse, light pen, tablet, joy-stick and so forth, for entry of a variety of data, such as identification data for the coordinates of a point in a display to be pointed to. Such input devices enable the operator to easily input data by moving the curser or the location identifying mark to a desired position. The input devices are known to be convenient for use because of the capability of direct access of the display screen for identifying the location at which to input data.
Such known input devices are generally adapted for electronic equipment with a relatively large display screen, such as a desk-top type personal computer, and so forth. A difficulty is encountered for such known input devices when applied to compact electronic equipment, such as a hand-held digitizer, pocket-size game computer or lap-top type personal computer, because of the display screen being too small.